naruto_tarinafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shizu Katō
Shizu Katō 'jest nieślubną córką Dana i Tsunade oraz byłą kunoichi Konohagakure. Po wybraniu Piątego Hokage wyrzekła się wioski i dołączyła do Akatsuki, zostając w tej organizacji jednym z głównych medyków. Osobowość Shizu jest jedną (jak nie jedyną) z najbardziej hałaśliwych shinobi w Akatsuki. Ceni sobie spokój, choć tak na prawdę nikomu go nie daje. Jak sama uznała, w jej głowie kryje się wiele historyjek miłosnych, przez co trudno było jej się powstrzymać przed chichotem, kiedy Itachi i Orihime szukali pewnego naszyjnika w pokoju dziewczyny. Mimo to zdaje się być dość przywiązana do wszystkich członków Akatsuki. Co niezwykłe, im bardziej jej na komuś zależy, tym mniej daje owej osobie swobody. Zwraca wtedy na tą osobę wiele swojej uwagi, niestety zazwyczaj upomina ją i poprawia wszystkie błędy w dość nieprzyjemny sposób. Historia Nie znamy zbyt wielu faktów dotyczących jej historii. Wiemy natomiast, że odeszła z wioski po tym, jak jej matka została Hokage. Część Pierwsza Dwunastoogoniasty Shizu obserwuje atak Dwunastoogoniastego przy granicy Suny z nieznaną Ukrytą Wioską. Podczas gdy zastanawia się nad zjawiskiem czarnych chmur, które zazwyczaj nie występują nad bezchmurnym niebem pustyni, niespodziewanie dołącza do niej Kin, która nie ukrywa zdziwienia na widok samotnej Shizu. Hikaru jest pewna, że Sasori nie puściłby kobiety samej, gdyż jak to ujęła, Shizu jest "oczkiem w głowie" Sasoriego. Shizu wyjaśnia, iż jest to spowodowane śmiercią Chiyo. Choć tak na prawdę to czerwonowłosy zabił swoją babcię, a Katō pozbyła się jedynie na jakiś czas Sakury, to marionetkarz był zły na właśnie nią. Mury Suny niespodziewanie zaczynają się walić, a cień jak do tej pory "obwiązujący" samym sobą wszystkie budynki w Ukrytym Piasku zaczyna z ogromną prędkością zbliżać się do dziewczyn. Shizu zwinnie unika jego ataków, podczas gdy Kin może czuć się bezpiecznie w powietrzu. W pewnym momencie Katō rozkazuje swojej towarzyszce, by ta ruszyła do pozostałej części Akatsuki, gdyż "tutaj jest ich cel". Kiedy tylko Kin znika z oczu Shizu, kobieta używa Iryō Bakuhatsu no Jutsu, po czym rozprasza cień. Niespodziewanie coś łapie za jej szyję. Shizu budzi się w jednej z podziemnych jaskiń. Jest doskonale strzeżona przez Shaberu, który w postaci cienia obserwuje ją z każdej strony. Kobieta wstaje i od razu łapie się za ranne prawe ramię. Jest zaskoczona, gdyż była pewna, że nie pamięta kiedy doznała takiego obrażenia. Spoglądając na miejsce, w którym leżała do tej pory spostrzega, że znajduje się tam ogromna kałuża krwi, która wyciekła właśnie z jej ręki. Zmierzając w kieurnku drzwi jej drogę blokuje cienista postać dwunastoletniego chłopca, posiadającego wewnątrz siebie Dwunastoogoniastego. Shaberu (bo tak miał na imię wspomniany wcześniej Jinchūriki) pyta ją o Sasoriego. Katō z początku nie wie, co mu odpowiedzieć wiedząc, że najprawdopodobniej chłopak nie ma dobrych zamiarów względem jej towarzysza. Postanawia okłamać go. Mówi, że wie jedynie, iż Sasori należy do jej organizacji. Shaberu sugeruje, że jest to kłamstwo. Dziewczyna mówi, że jest jedynie medykiem i ktoś taki jak "mistrz" Sasori nigdy nie pojawiał się w jej namiocie leczniczym. Dodaje też, że słyszała, iż jest prawie całkowicie marionetką, dlatego nie da się go zranić. Umiejętności Poimo tego, że nie uczestniczy w zbyt wielu walkach, a nawet jeśli bierze udział w potyczkach to jest często "zbędnym balastem", to Shizu jest i zawsze będzie jedyną z najbardziej logicznie myślących postaci w Akatsuki. Często doradza pozostałym towarzyszom w sprawach strategii, co spowodowało, że szacunkiem darzy ją każdy członek organizacji. 'Ninjutsu Ninjutsu to najsilniejsza strona Shizu. Nie wiemy, czy używa jakiekolwiek ze stylów natury, jednakże opanowała dość szeroki wachlarz umiejętności medycznych. Większość używanych przez nią technik nie jest niższa niż ranga B. Ponadto z tego co wiemy, jest autorką najbardziej zaawanowanego Ninjutsu Medycznego na świecie - Kōkana Kaifuku Sezu no Jutsu. Owa technika pozwala jej na ożywienie jakiejkolwiek osoby posiadając jedynie jej ciało. Nie używa wtedy nawet najmniejszych pokładów czakry. 'Genjutsu' Nie wiemy nic o jej umiejętnościach Genjutsu. Prawdopodobnie jest najsłabsza w tego rodzaju technikach z całej organizacji Akatsuki. 'Taijutsu' Podobnie tak jak m.in. u Kin lub u jej matki, księżniczki Tsunade, Shizu opanowała trudną technikę Taijutsu, dzięki której skupiona w jej dłoniach czakra potrafi przeobrazić się w ogromną siłę, co jest najcenniejszą cechą medyka. Tak jak u pozostałych shinobi jej typu, Shizu bardzo dobrze radzi sobie z technikami. Jej zwinność pozwala jej na szybkie unikanie nawet najbardziej zaawansowanych ataków, przez co można nazwać ją częściowo niezniszczalną. Cytaty *(Do Kin, o Sasorim) To niech on się modli, żeby mi przeszło! *(W myślach o relacjach Sasoriego z Shaberu) Kurde, Sasori, ty to masz kumpli widzę. *(Do Shaberu, chcąc chronić Sasoriego)'' Jestem tylko marnym medykiem, nie posiadam nawet własnego pierścienia. Ktoś taki jak mistrz Sasori nie jest osobą, na którą mogę patrzeć.'' Ciekawostki *Pomimo licznych kłótni ze sobą, Shizu i Sasori nie potrafią się na gniewać. *Jej nadludzka siła jest częstym elementem koszmarów Kisame. *Jej ulubionym daniem jest sałatka z łososia, nie znosi zaś zupy grzybowej. *Pomimo swojego charakteru, Shizu uznawana jest za najbardziej dojrzałą osobę w Akatsuki. *Dołączyła do Akatsuki ze względu na Sasoriego, któremu podobno "dobrze z oczu patrzy, a jego umiejętności wyglądały obiecująco". *Należała do Drużyny Sasoriego kilka dni przed przyjęciem do Akatsuki Deidary. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Konohagakure Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Medyczny Ninja Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Ranga S Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika SilverAttack